Feral Heart, Wild Mind
by Kitish Veldgryr
Summary: [mm] ToxTs Lots of angst... not really sure where I'm takin' this, but will it will most likely become AU...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Feral Heart, Wild Mind

Notes: Wolf's Rain fic- eventual Tsume x Toboe, ??

Warnings: shounen ai, angst, romance… I'm just takin' the cute 'lil puppies and gonna play wiff 'em, torture 'em and all around force 'em into the agonies of angst. Maybe some OOC and AU, thinkin 'bout an OC, umm supernatural, angst, mental torture, mayhaps physical torture, angst and uhhh maybe some angst...

The rain pelted down outside the window of a small hut. The storm raging beyond inundated everything in its path, drowning the world with its thundering grief. _Dead. All dead. The world is all dead._ The shadow gown of the Night Goddess shrouded the overrun clearing in the forest. The lights of the City were seen through the overcast night, an eerie luminescence that glowed beyond the boarder of hell and paradise. _I need to get out of this place. I need moonlight and a warm fire. I hate it here. Home. I just want to go home._ The moonless night continued its downpour, oblivious to the state of mind it forced a young mind into. _But I won't. I can't go home, there is no home. …And if I weren't so miserable so often with inexperience and well pure unadulterated fear, I guess…heh; I guess that it wouldn't be so miserable._

Toboe slowly backed away from the small clouded window and looked about the tiny three roomed, thatch roofed hut that he and his 'pack' were staying in. _Paradise__. Will we ever find it? Does it even exist? I… well I don't know, but I 'spose searching for it has to be better than just fading away…._ He plastered a pleasant expression on his cherubic face, the feigned joy glancing across his eyes as if it were reflected off a mirror. Those shadowed orbs taking in all about him, yet never losing their innocent expression. _I don't know what's worse, being scared or being useless._ An imperceptible sigh escaped the young wolf's lips and he turned back to the window, sorrow emerging and rippling on the surface of his eyes. _Worse? Being one or the other, no big deal right, except for the little fact that I am both scared and useless. Scared because I'm useless and useless because I'm scared. Tsume and Hige are always getting on to me about that little detail. I guess Tsume only puts up with me because Kiba does and Kiba just feels sorry for me. Hige likes having someone he can bug with out worrying about losing any limbs, I guess that I really don't mind his picking, I mean he doesn't do anything really mean just jokes. He will help me out when I don't understand something, so maybe he feels sorry for me too or he feels responsible for me because he considers me apart of our…'pack'. Tsume is right though, this isn't a _real_ pack we are all only together because we don't have anybody else. I… just wish that I understood more, I just don't get half of the stuff that Tsume calls 'instinct'._

"Hey, Toboe! The rain that interesting is it?"

"Huh… Whah? The rain…?"

"Well I have been calling your name for the past minute ya know. All you've been doing is staring out that window all evening. So is it?"

Toboe scrunched his brow in perplexity, "Is what, what?"

"…The rain. Toboe, you here are what?"

"Huh. Oh… the rain, right. I… I'm fine Hige. I was just… just thinking about … stuff. I'm fine really, now what was it that you wanted?" The smiling façade was returned to its usual place, an inviting mask that no one has yet thought to look beyond, the perfect hiding place for a terrified young wolf with secrets unrevealed.

Hige snorted and turned from the gentle wolf at the window, "Oh… well nothing really it's just, that … supper is here." With feral growl Hige dashed over to the front door, yanking it open and then grabbing the bag that Kiba was just carrying up to the now yawningly open door. "Kiba, I'll help ya with that!"

The soaking wet Kiba shrugged and walked easily into the relatively less damp interior of the hut that was now serving as their refuge in the deluge that has been assaulting the area for the past two days. He knelt by the small brazier in the center of the room and rung out his clothes, he then looked back over his shoulder, "Call Tsume in and close the door."

Hige complied with a huff and stuck his head out the door, "Hoy! Tsume, get your flea-bitten tale in here or K- Uhgg!"

"Flea-bitten is it. Hrm. Well," Tsume looked over the smaller boy dangling in his grip a foot above the ground, "doesn't say much for you then does it?" He sniffed in disgust and dropped the struggling wolf on the outer side of the threshold, squelching nastily into the mud. Striding into the main room of the cabin, Tsume took a seat beside Kiba near the window. He also began ringing out his wet things as well, but did so staring out the same clouded window that Toboe had been lost in. "Perimeter secure."

"Oh. So that was why you were out there longer." Toboe blushed at the naivety of his discovery.

"Duh, Toboe you really need to start payin' 'tention to things more often. And _you_, Tsume. I do not like you. Look at me I'm covered in mud!"

"You also have not closed the door yet, Hige." Kiba's soft commanding tone drifted across the room, "If being muddy is a problem, change and sit out in the rain until you are clean. Either way, shut the door before we lose _all_ of the heat."

"Awww… fine, I'll be back in a minute." Hige began closing the offending portal, stopping only to spar a final sentence out against his bizarre pack mates, "You had best leave me _plenty_, and I mean _plenty_ of grub!" With the parting shot he roughly shut the door and strolled grudgingly out into the torrent.

TBC....


	2. Chapter 2 INC

THIS IS NOT A COMPLETED CHAPTER...

I'm just putting up what I've got... you don't have to review this cuz well, there really isn't much of anything here.... but later all I'll have to do is replace the chappie with the finished product. I will put up a completed chapter as soon as possible but I have had three research papers to do and I've been swamped... so yeah sorry this is kinda on the back burner till Christmas Break! oh holiest of holy things... so i guess one would call this a teaser, though a really lame one... hrm... well anyhoo.. here ya go and no kidding there is not much here at all.... i'm so sorry Oh and if you didn't notice that this is gonna be AU then shame on you... cuz it is....

Title: Feral Heart, Wild Mind

Toboe lifted his nose in the air and breathed in deeply the sent of the meal that Kiba was taking out. They didn't have much to eat, with the city nearby there was little to find in the City and less to hunt. A couple strings of sausage and loaf of bread made up their dinner. Toboe was hungry; thinking had distracted him from the discomfort in his gut. As he caught the sent of the sausage he growled low in his chest and started at the sound. _What? I don't usually respond so strongly to things, I mean not like that… They are always complaining about how much I don't act like a wolf and here I go growling at food, I just don't understand myself anymore…_

Tsume's cold eyes flicked up at the faint growl near the window, the clear orbs clouded for a moment in confusion. _That isn't usual._ He shrugged and continued his meal. _Guess he's hungry._

"We are going to have to make our way to Loren soon. That's where the sent leads and where that old man in Flannah said they would go."


End file.
